


Catch and Release

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Chastity Device, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Sandalphon wants to experience Anagenesis, but he's immune. Luckily, Belial is more than happy to get creative.





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Kinktober 2019 prompt: Chastity! It was fun to write, so I hope y'all enjoy it too!

Sandalphon barely caught the measuring spoon as it bounced off the counter and fell to the ground. It had been weeks, and he was losing his mind. His practiced movements had fallen victim to his constant distraction, and even the café’s less frequent customers were starting to notice. He pushed through the haze to finish the order, taking comfort in the approach of closing time and the modicum of inadequate relief he would soon be able to seek.

“There you go!” Sandalphon set down a coffee in front of Shao, often one of his last customers of the night.

“Thank you, Sandalphon.” Shao smiled up at him, letting his gaze linger for a moment longer than Sandalphon was used to. “I do worry about you, you know. I may be a nocturnal type, but it’s not for everybody.” There was something about Shao, Sandalphon realized. Watching his lips move, he could only imagine what they would feel like around – “Anyway, if you’re feeling under the weather or need a bit of a boost, you’ll always know where to find me, all right?”

“Thanks, Shao.” This was nonsense. A few weeks without release and now it was all he could think about. “I’m just a bit tired from our last stop in town, I think. I’ll keep that in mind, though.”

“Glad to hear it. At least you’re closing up soon. I’m gonna keep worrying until you feel better!”

“Well, I’ll be right there worrying with you.” Sandalphon turned his head from Shao at the sound of the door opening. It was Belial. “Until then, though, it looks like I’ve got a customer. Enjoy your coffee!”

“Thanks, Sandalphon.” Sandalphon turned, returning to the counter. From the register, he could see Shao’s inscrutable smile still resting on him and Belial on their opposing sides of the counter.

“Hey, Sandy. I thought you might be closed by now. I know you’ve been having a rough time lately.” Belial leaned forward, resting an arm on the counter to get closer to Sandalphon. 

“Don’t spew nonsense.” Sandalphon felt himself shrink at how unconvincing he felt. There was more to say, he knew, but with Belial in front of him, the idea of closing up shop was getting harder to resist by the moment. 

“You wound me! Is this what you’ve been honing your customer service skills for? Bullying little old me?”

“Are you a customer? I thought you were just here to – to bother me.” 

Belial straightened up, looking at the handwritten menu above Sandalphon’s head. “I’ll have you know, I’ve always had a taste for espresso.” Belial paused. “Make sure you pull it extra long.”

Sandalphon nodded and retreated into routine, trying to maintain his focus while the pit of unmet need coiled tighter than ever in his stomach at the knowledge of what was to come. After a better performance than his last, he finally returned to the counter, where Belial had waited, still leaned over the counter. “Here you go! It’s ten rupies!” He tried to suppress a cringe at the anxious edge creeping into his voice.

Belial waved a dismissive hand at the implicit request. “Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ll pay you later.”

Sandalphon opened his mouth to respond, but his attention was diverted by a pleased sigh coming from Shao’s direction. He looked over to see Shao standing, arms stretched high above his head. “I think it’s time I head out.” As he walked out the door, he turned back to the two of them. Thanks again for the coffee, Sandalphon. Belial.” 

“See you tomorrow, Shao!” The door fell shut behind him, and Belial straightened up again, making his way to the other side of the counter.

“You sure you don’t want to close up early? It’s only fifteen minutes, and I can tell you need it.” Belial backed Sandalphon up against the kitchen sink, setting a hand between his waist and the exit before teasing between Sandalphon’s legs with the other. Sandalphon bucked his hips into the contact, despite the cage blocking the sensation he needed so badly. Belial smiled at the display. “Look at that, huh? It’s no wonder you’ve been running straight to my room after you close.” He bent over slightly, bringing his mouth to Sandalphon’s ear. “Is it getting to you? Never being able to release, only ever feeling good if you’re impaled on my co–”

Sandalphon pushed him away. “If – if you’re just going to get in the way, I might as _well_ close early! Nonsense.” Sandalphon grabbed Belial’s wrist and pulled him along as he moved to the door.

“Okay…” Belial drawled as he let himself be led out from behind the counter. 

“Don’t “okay” me,” Sandalphon snapped as he closed the door, releasing Belial’s wrist to grab the key from his pocket and lock the café door.

"If you say so."

* * *

It was a short trip to Belial’s room, but it had started to feel longer as Sandalphon’s need grew. With the cage keeping his cock neglected and unable to come, each passing day and each desperate visit to Belial brought him farther past the edge with no hope of release. Sandalphon slammed the door behind them as they entered Belial’s quarters, and dropped immediately to his knees, raising his hands to Belial’s hips and guiding him backwards into the wall.

“Oh?” Belial leered down at him. “If only you could be this honest all the time. Needy little pet.”

“Belial, please.” Sandalphon looked up at him, pleading evident in his eyes as his mouth hung slightly open, tantalizingly close to the leather of Belial’s pants.

Belial sighed, making a show of his feigned reluctance. “If you insist. You’d better do a good job, though.”

Sandalphon quickly but carefully pulled Belial’s pants and underwear down enough to reveal his length. It wasn't fully hard yet, but he wasted no time taking it into his mouth, already feeling it push against the back of his throat as he brought his lips to Belial’s navel. He palmed at himself futilely through his pants as Belial’s cock grew in his mouth, seeming to fill it more with each eager bob of his head. He ignored his gag reflex as he fucked his throat on Belial, desperate for whatever contact he could get. 

He didn’t know how long he spent there; only that his throat was getting raw, and he could feel Belial’s hand gripping his hair loosely. “God, Sandy, you’re getting good at that.” Sandalphon opened his eyes to look up at Belial through the haze filling his head. Belial pulled Sandalphon’s head backwards, bringing the tip to rest on his tongue. “I want you to taste it when I come.” 

Sandalphon obeyed, lifting a hand to the base of Belial’s dick and focusing on the tip with his tongue. He felt his own cock swell against the confines of his cage before shrinking again, adding to his mounting need for release even as the taste of Belial in his mouth fed that same desire. He licked hungrily at the underside of Belial’s cock, relishing the pulsing sensation as he came, shooting against the roof of his mouth. The salty taste quickly coated his tongue as he swallowed as much of Belial’s load as he could, feeling some drip down his chin despite his best efforts.

A moment later, he realized what he’d done, and opened his mouth to speak just as Belial brought a thumb to his chin, swiping at the cum that had dripped down before pushing his thumb back into Sandalphon’s mouth. Sandalphon sucked at it despite himself, swallowing the missed drops eagerly. “Look at you, so hungry for whatever I feed you. I bet you don’t want this to be it, right? Working so hard all day without even getting touched.” Belial lifted a foot to prod at Sandalphon’s cage. 

Sandalphon nodded. He didn’t know when Belial would take the cage off or let him come – that was part of the deal – but at least if Belial would fuck him then –

“Okay.” Belial moved to the bed, undressing himself the rest of the way as he approached it. He lay on his back, still soft from his earlier release. “Get up here, then. I’ll let you do all the work.” Sandalphon rose from his knees, clumsily pulling down his tights before pulling his shirt off. Belial could see the outline of the cage against his underwear before he pulled them down as well, revealing Sandalphon’s neglected cock, kept cruelly small and soft within the constraints of the cage he’d designed for him.

Sandalphon quickly crawled onto the bed, straddling Belial and leaning forward to rest his chest on his stomach as he reached a hand behind himself to finger at his hole. Belial had known this would get him back in the mood. The sight of Sandalphon’s flushed, overstimulated face resting sideways on his chest while he worked at himself eagerly to get ready for Belial’s cock, all the self-conscious bristles of his personality worn down by pure _want_ – this was a Sandalphon he could get used to.

Sandalphon had worked two fingers in and was getting ready for a third when felt Belial’s dick poke against his stomach. He quickly pulled his hand away at the opportunity to move on, and pushed himself back to a kneeling position as he lined up Belial’s cock with his hole. He didn’t know if he’d prepared enough, but it didn’t matter. He sunk himself down on Belial, moaning at the sensation of finally being filled. It had only been a day, but he’d _needed_ this, and he wasted no time starting to ride Belial as he sought the right angle to make Belial hit his sweet spot.

“You’re so cute like this.” Belial fucked up sharply into Sandalphon, earning a cry of pleasure before he let his hips fall again and kept still for Sandalphon to keep riding. After a few more moments, he saw something change in Sandalphon’s face, and he started riding more urgently as his moans grew louder and more constant. “You must really wanna come, huh? Poor thi–“

“Please! I’ll do anything!” Sandalphon didn’t stop moving.

“Are you sure? I don’t know if you really need it. You look like you’re feeling so good already.” He gave Sandalphon another thrust. “This is all you need, isn’t it? I bet it’s felt better every time you’ve given into me while getting more and more pent up. If I let you out, you’d probably come just from sucking me off, and what’s the point in that? Don’t you think you’re better off this way?”

“I’ll do whatever you want! I’ll never use it, just please – ah!” Belial grabbed Sandalphon’s waist, pulling his down hard. 

“You’re such a good boy.” Belial grinned at Sandalphon as he took over, pulling Sandalphon up and down on his dick as he thrust up into him relentlessly. “You sound so good moaning like this, there’s no way I’d trade this for a promise like that.” He could see a wet sheen on Sandalphon’s red cheeks as he dripped a stream of pre onto him through the slit in his cage. It was too much.

He pulled Sandalphon firmly down onto his dick and thrust himself hard and deep into him as he came, pumping into him as Sandalphon leaned forward again to rest on Belial. Belial lifted a hand to stroke through the hair on the back of his head. He could feel Sandalphon still rocking his hips, chasing whatever sensation he could get from Belial’s dick still inside him.

“You sure have been needy today, huh? Putting me through my paces. You must have felt like you were so close today, dripping like that.” Sandalphon was silent. “You must be so desperate. You still remember what to say to make it stop, right?” At that, he felt a half-sob, half-laugh against his shoulder. He brought his other hand to the small of Sandalphon’s back, rubbing a small arc along it as he continued to play with his hair for a long silent moment.

“Well, you have been pretty good for me.” He brought his hand from Sandalphon’s back to touch the cage he’d put him in all those weeks ago, and, with a thought, unlocked it, letting it fall from Sandalphon to his navel and onto the bed. 

Sandalphon lifted his head to look at him in confusion. “What, did you think I was gonna leave that thing on forever?” Belial laughed. “I’m not as awful as you think, you know.” Belial ran a finger along the underside of Sandalphon’s hardening cock before wrapping his hand around it. “Besides, you’re one of the only people on this ship who’ll fuck me. Can’t give that up, right?”

Sandalphon thrust into Belial’s hand without responding. He buried his face in Belial’s shoulder as his thrusts quickened. After this long, there was no way he was going to last. Within seconds, he spilled himself onto Belial’s abdomen before laying himself on top of him, smearing the mess between them. 

Belial let him be for a moment, wrapping an arm around his waist while his other hand ran idly through the chestnut locks he’d grown so fond of playing with over the past few months. 

He let him be, in fact, for a moment too long, and when he looked down at Sandalphon’s face resting on his chest, he saw that the unmistakeable softness of sleep had replaced his hazy lust from moments before. He was stuck.

Still, maybe there were worse fates than this.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think needyphon is neat


End file.
